Rap
Rap is the 14th Sodor Short. Lyrics Diesel: So finally our rivalry has come to this. Diesel: Better brace yourself, Duck, for a mighty dis! Diesel: I can tell you right now. Diesel: You’ll come unstuck. Diesel: You’ll fall to pieces... Diesel:...Like a certain truck! Diesel: What kind of an engine prefer to go by the name of a bird? Diesel: That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard! Diesel: How do like that! Diesel: A few short lines and I own this rap. Diesel: You might as well just...shut...your...trap! Duck: I'll do no such thing! Duck: I'll happily sing! Duck: Don‘t get me yet you big black weasel. Duck: My spirits soaring higher than evil kneivel! Duck: You mock me for my name? Duck: That's so lame! Duck: At least I have one. Duck: Nay, I have two: Duck: Duck and Montague. Duck: Yes, I much rather the former for they say I waddle. Duck: That's so much better than being known as pure trouble! Diesel: Oh, yeah? Diesel: Then let's kick this in gear. Diesel: I've had to suffer you year after year! Diesel: You prance about Sodor like you own the place. Diesel: Always gettin' up in an engine's space. Diesel: "Great Western" this. Diesel: "Great Western" that. Diesel: Just shut it already you Great Western prat! Duck: I'm proud to be Great Western and rightly so. Duck: Ours is a legacy that's hardly hollow. Duck: Gold and green for all to see. Duck: The show's become a hit thanks largely to me. Duck: I pull in the crowds. Duck: You scare them away. Duck: For no one cares about an engine built by British Railways! Diesel: Too bad for you the BR didn't agree. Diesel: That's why they built 996 of me! Diesel: The most ubiquitous class in railway history. Diesel: Hardly surprising. We are revo lution ary! Duck: Oh. If you're revo-thing-a-gummy... Duck: You know what? It's quicker to say, "Your a dummy!" Duck: "Fetch some trucks." That's what I said. Duck: You decided to get them caught in the trackbed! Duck: Backwards and forwards you bumped them so hard. Duck: Then came a song that echoed through the yard: Trucks: Trucks are waiting in the yard, Trucks: Tackling them with ease'll. Trucks: "Show the world what I can do." Trucks: Gaily boasts the Diesel. Trucks: In and out he creeps about, Trucks: like a big black weasel. Trucks: When he pulls the wrong trucks out--Pop goes the Diesel! Diesel: It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me! Diesel: But I guess I should thank you for this infamy. Diesel: It's such a joy to be known as Sodor's original bad boy. Diesel: The one who got you sent away seemingly inside of a day. Diesel: On Edward's branch line, you tried to be brave. Diesel: Did I here someone say "A Close Shave"? Duck: You sent me away because you were envious. Duck: No wonder your name begins with "devious". Duck: Lest we forget your plot was exposed. Duck: Then Sir Topham told you to hit the road. Duck: That he invited you back is completely insane. Duck: Oh, what a surprise. "Diesel Does It Again"! Duck: You were rude to Percy. You were rude to me. Duck: China clay in the sea? Oh, what irony! Diesel: Your relevance is over. Someone should've told ya. Diesel: You no longer forward the plot. Diesel: More often than not. Diesel: You cause it to stop. Diesel: Shameless fan service, that's what you've become. Diesel: They'll write you out of the show before it's done. Diesel: Seriously. What would it matter if they sent you packing? Diesel: Everyone would probably say, "Oh that's just smashing!" Duck: Beg pardon, Diesel but I think you're wrong. Duck: Mine is a fanbase many million strong. Duck: I may be numbered eight, but to them I'm number one. Duck: What's your digit again? Oh, that's right. It's less than none. Duck: I'm done wasting my breath. I've nothing more to say. Except you've been owned Duck: the Great Western WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ''' Characters' * Duck * Diesel * Iris ''(cameo) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Arry or Bert (cameo) * Splatter (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) Trivia * This Episode is Based on the channel "Epic Rap Battles of History" * Terrier55Stepney also made a video about Epic Rap Battles of Railways Category:Sodor Short Category:Episodes Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Episodes uploaded in August